Your Pitiful
by Rachay the hegehog
Summary: songfic, really funny songfic but the first one isnt. Shadamy shadowxamy lol enjoy!


Amy laughed at her song that she was going to sing. Amy smiled and sighed, and got up and walked to the stage.

"And now Amy Rose!" Alesha said and walked off stage.

Amy had the mic in her hand and smiled, then looked sad.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

Amy bowed and then started to laughed the stoped.

"OK, now for something more fun!" Amy started to sing.

My life is brilliant  
Your life's a joke  
You're just pathetic  
You're always broke

Your homemade Star Trek uniform  
Really ain't impressing me  
You're suffering from delusions of  
Adequacy

Everyone smiled. Shadow smirked he knew who she was aiming it at.

You're pitiful  
You're pitiful  
You're pitiful  
It's true

Never had a date  
That you couldn't inflate  
And you smell repulsive too  
What a bummer being you

Well you just can't dance  
And forget romance  
Everybody you know  
Still calls you "Fartypants"

Everyone laughed but Shadow he had a huge smirked, and Sonic he just figured why she was singing about.

But you'll always have a job  
Well, I mean  
As long as you still can work  
That Slurpee machine

You're pitiful  
You're pitiful  
You're pitiful  
It's true

You're half undressed  
Eating chips off your chest  
While you're playin' Halo 2  
Noone's classier than you

Amy winked at Sonic and Shadow's table while Sonic wasn't looking.

La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la  
Loser

You're pitiful  
You're pitiful  
You're pitiful  
It's true

Shadow got up from his seat and slipped in the shadows.

Your dog would much rather  
Play fetch by itself  
You still live with your mom  
And you're forty two

Guess you'll never grow a clue  
Well, it just sucks to be you

Everyone laughed and clapped and Amy went to the backstage.

Amy chaos controlled to her home, Amy sat on her seat. Amy felt someone put there hands underneath her arms, and..._it_...pulled Amy up and to her room. Amy felt someone kiss her next thing you know Amy wakes up with Shadow spooning her.


End file.
